The present invention relates to a method for the production of a seamless, multilayered tubular product, and round or polygonal block for use in this method.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Multilayered tubular products of different metallic layers are known in the art to be produced for example through co-extrusion in an extrusion process. This process is complex. Also productivity of co-extrusion is comparably inadequate. Another approach to produce a multilayered or also bimetal tube involve manual welding of a further layer upon the tube. Also this process is fairly complex and involves also a relatively complicated heat treatment. There is also the possibility to mechanically join various layers of a bimetal tube, e.g. through an internal high-pressure forming process. This also involves high manufacturing costs.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.